narniafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:DKK
Witaj, DKK, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dzika Fresnia. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Janinka11 (dyskusja) 13:51, cze 4, 2011 __TOC__ Re: Kilka pytań Witam. Jako administrator powinnam Cię powitać tak "Serdecznie witam na Narnia Wiki. Serdecznie dziękujemy..." i tak dalej. Ale ja się nie chcę w to bawić, bo to i tak jest chyba automat :) Ale i tak cię powitam. Dzięki, że zainteresowałeś/łaś Narnią Wiki, bo, kurcze, cały czas byłam tu sama, a poza tym czasu nie mam zbytnio czasu jej edytować, a Narnia to temat wymagający uwagi i artykułów. Więc zachęcam serdecznie do współprowadzenia Narnia Wiki. Jeśli będziesz się dobrze sprawować, kto wie, może też zostaniesz administratorem? Ale musisz na to zasłużyć ;) Z góry życzę powodzenia. Dzięki za uwagi dotyczące tych artykułów i od razu ja mam uwagę. Jeśli jesteś użytkownikiem Wikii (a nawet oficjalnie nie musisz nim być), możesz bez skrupułów edytować artykuły (co najwyżej ja napiszę do Ciebie). Jestem edministratorem, ale na aktywność to takim bez przesady ;) (tak się składa, że na tej Wikii jestem chyba nawet niecałe pół roku, ale z racji tego, że nikt z niej nie korzystał, to ją adoptowałam. Znaczna część artykułów może mieć więc trochę nieczytelną strukturę. Wszystkie artykuły przejrzałam, a dokładną edycją zajmuję się w określonym czasie). Jeśli chodzi o zmianę tytułu, też możesz temu zaradzić - stworzyć nowy artykuł o żądanym tytule, a w starym zamieścić przekierowanie. Jako jedyna ja mogę to usunąć - z tą sprawą do mnie. Poruszę jeszcze temat książek i filmów. Pytasz się, czy nie można zamieścić tego w jednym artykule. Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie popieram tego pomysłu. Jeśli chcemy mieć Wikię, która zawierałaby jak najwięcej informacji, to, co samo za siebie mówi, musi być siłą rzeczy dość długi. Wystarczy poczytać trochę artykułów na angielskiej Narnia Wiki. Wyobraź sobie, że przykładowo umieszczamy wszystke artykuły (z zachowanymi wszystkimi inormacjami) w jednym artykule. Zrobiłby się bałagan, a "Googlowiczom", a także tym szukającym na Wikii trochę byłoby trudno znaleźć KONKRET. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? Trochę się rozpisałam, jednak mam nadzieję, że te porady bez problemu przemówią i dotrą. Ja mogę tylko życzyć powodzenia w edytowaniu artykułów. Teraz zamieszczę standardową formułkę: Jeśli potrzebna Ci będzie jakakolwiek pomoc, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Janinka11 13:41, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) RE "Spoko", chyba faktycznie źle zrozumiałam. Jako administrator toleruję każde zmiany na stronie, oczywiście oprócz usuwania ich treści bez możliwości usuwania, wypisywania bzdur itp. Byłam świadkiem podobnej sytuacji na innej Wikii, kiedy ktoś pisał w jednym artykule kompletne bzdury typu "zwierzę to jest całkiem fajne, ale jako hodowlane być nie może" (niemal dosłownie ;). Jeśli natomiast chcesz tworzyć nowe artykuły, możesz to bez skrupułów robić. Jak mówię, ja mogę ten artykuł usunąć i po sprawie. No chyba, że trafiłby się natręt, który by robił tego typu rzeczy, o których wspomniałam wcześniej, czy cały czas tworzyłby nowe artykuły, które zostały wcześniej usunięte - mogę wówczas zablokować i osobę, i artykuł (choć przyznam, że nie wiem, jak to się robi :D). Pozdrawiam, Janinka11 20:29, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć na wstępie: ŁOJEJ! Trochę się zrobił w tym artykule bałagan, więc jak możesz, to zrób tam porządek ;) Infobox jest dobry, dzięki (nie wiedziałam, jak się robi infoboxy). Będzie mi miło, jak zrobisz także infoboxy do innego typu artykułów, np. miejsca, książki itd. Nie wiem, jak się je robi, a są przydatne. Dziękuję, że postanowiłeś pomóc mojej Wikii, bo sama już nie nadążałam. A widzę, że twj\oja pomoc ma niemal charakter rewolucyjny... pozdrawiam, Janinka11 12:00, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxy Bardzo dziękuję, że zainteresowałeś się robieniem infoboxów dla różnych rodzajów artykułów. Mam jednak kilka spraw: #Dobrze by było, gdyby te infoboxy miały ramki (także po to, aby oddzielić poszczególne wiersze. #Jeśli chodzi o kolory, swoje preferencje przedstawię za chwilę. #Ważne jest to, żeby na samej górze infoboxu, PRZED TYTUŁEM, było miejsce na zdjęcie. Żeby zdjęcie było od razu w infoboxie - arttkuł wygląda wtedy znacznie lepiej i estetyczniej, jest też zdjęcie, które później występuje jako "miniatura" artykułu. Teraz przedstawie swoje preferencje, to znaczy na jakie tematy mają być infoboxy i jaki eone mają być. #Infobox - film. On już jest, ale wolałabym czarną kolorystykę (lub białą, jak tam się da). Wiersze, które są, są dobre, ale usunęłabym "budżet". Ta informacja to rczej ciekawostka. #Infobox - państwo. Cóż, przyznam, że ten infobox nie bardzo Ci wyszedł, tzn. troche sie chyba obrazek nie chce wstawic? Kolor dałabym zielony. Zamiast "Głowa państwa" dałabym po prostu król - w końcu w Narnii byli tylko królowie? A tak to ok. #Infobox - postaci. Cóż, kolor jest dowolny, najlepiej dałabym pomarańczowy. Jeśli chodzi o informacje, to będą to: OBRAZEK, imię, wiek, rodzina, miejsce zamieszkania, ranga (król, niewolnik, ew. zawód, np. rybak). #Infobox - książka. Kolor: jaki tam sobie chcesz, najlepiej coś koło brązowego, żółtego, pomarańczowego. Informacje: OBRAZEK, tytuł, autor, data wydania. #Infobox - zwierzę (gatunek) - kolor niebieski. OBRAZEK, nazwa, rodzina (np. tygrys to kot, mysz to szczur (a właściwie szczurowate) itp.), długość (lub rozpiętość skrzydeł - jeśli to możliwe, zrób takiego infoboxa, w którym możliwe by było usuwanie poszczególnych komórek na potrzeby danego artykułu. CHodzi mi o to, że we wzorze może być i długość, i rozpiętość skrzydeł, ale na artykule wyświetli się tylko to, co zostało napisane, czyli np. rozpiętość skrzydeł - 3m. Długośći nie ma, bo nic nie zostało wpisane. Rozumiesz? Ale jeśli tak nie umiesz robić, to zrób infoboxy osobno dla ptaków, osobno dla reszty), rodzaj skóry (sierść, łuski, pióra), miejsce życia. #Infobox - przedmioty. Kolor- brązowy. Informacje: OBRAZEK, nazwa, długość, szerokość, szerokość, użycie (np. broń, przedmiot codziennego użytku). #Infobox - budowla. OBRAZEK, nazwa, rodzaj (zamek, schron), lokalizacja (np. Narnia, Archenlandia), wzniesiony przez, wysokość, przeznaczenie (dla królów, do obrony, do zwiedzania, do obrzędów itd.), mieszkańcy. Kolor: szary. #Infobox - miejsce (np. wodospad, kotlina, pustynia, dom Brzuchatych Niedźwiedzi itp.). Kolor - zielony. Informacje: OBRAZEK, nazwa, lokalizacja, rodzaj (wodospad, kotlina, pustynia, morze itd.), zamieszkujące zwierzęta, ciekawe obiekty. #Infobox - wydarzenie. Kolor: żółty. Informacje: OBRAZEK (choć nie zawsze się da), nazwa data, miejsce, osoby uczestniczące. Trochę masz tego do roboty (oczywiście, jeśli chcesz to zrobić i możesz pomóc NarniaWiki) :) Mam dla ciebie radę. Te infoboxy, które robisz - nie mam pojęcia, JAK je robisz i jak wyglądają jako szablon (bo to się nie wyświetla). Jednak moje preferencje są takie, żeby gotowy szablon wyglądał tak (przepraszam, że z innej Wikii przykład, ale na naszej nic nie ma): http://pl.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Infobox_gatunek. Tam jest to czytelne i łatwe, a przy edycji nie ma problemów z tekstem źródłowym. Jednak najbardziej zależy mi na OBRAZKACH, OBRAZKACH, OBRAZKACH!!! Z góry dzięki za pomoc i życzę powodzenia. Pozdrawiam Janinka11 17:36, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Najnowsze infoboxy Dobre. Bardzo dobre. O coś takiego mi chodziło. Wielkie dzięki, masz moją wdzięczność ;) Janinka11 14:38, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Gdybyś mógł zrobić jeszcze inne infoboxy, to byłyby to aktor i ew. flora, jednak ze względu na to, że flory zbytnio nie ma, infobox nie jest konieczny. Ale aktor czy ktoś-pracujący-przy-filmie by się przydał ;) Janinka11 14:41, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Cześć, Zrobiłbyś infoboxa do gier? Byłoby tam: oczywiście obrazek i tytuł, data wydania, wydawca, język. Z góry dzięki, Janinka11 14:02, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) Cześć; Podoba mi się twój sposób robienia infoboxów. Mam w związku z tym prośbę - jeśli ci to oczywiście nie zawadza - mógłbyś mi dokładnie opisać, jak robić (i edytować) infoboxy? Cały czas pojawiają się okoliczności, które sprawiają, że niektóre z nich potrzebują zmiany. Dzięki, Janinka11 11:14, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cośtam Spoko, dodatkowe ułatwienia w nawigacji na tej Wikii i poruszaniu się po niej zawsze się przyda ;) Re:Strona główna Witam, W związku z tym, że są wakacje, jestem mniej aktywna na Narnia Wiki, jednak loguję się codziennie w razie jakiś wiadomości. Co do strony głównej, ja, jak mówię, nie bardzo mam czas się tym zająć, ale odblokuję stronę główną na czas, kiedy to poprawisz (umówmy się, doba 24h, że do tego czasu nie edytujesz). Więc, jak chcesz, to się zajmij tymi zmianami, a jak już wszystko zrobisz, napisz do mnie, a ja stronę główną z powrotem zablokuję. Po prostu co jak co, ale stronę główną wolę chronić przed wandalami ;) Pozdrawiam i życzę miłych wakacji, Janinka11 10:54, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Ano fakt, dzięki za komunikat. Po prostu "postacie" jest błędem językowym, stworzyłam "postaci", ale starej nie usunęłam. Dzięki i wzajemnie :) Janinka11 17:46, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Witam Postanowiłam nadać ci uprawnienia administratora (nie wiem, czy finalnie mi się udało, daj znać). W każdym razie Narnia już nie dla mnie ;) Cóż, uważam po prostu, że Wikia potrzebuje administratora, żeby przynajmniej panował nad sytuacją, bo później są komplikacje ;) Cóż, teraz brnę w dalsze zakątki fantastyki, jako, że Narnia była pierwszą moją powieścią fantastyczną ;) Lecz na pewno będzie moment, kiedy do niej wrócę - zawsze tak mam ;) No, to pilnuj wandali (oby ich było jak najmniej!), panuj nad gramatyką i takimi różnymi, jak masz ochotę i czas to nawet zwiększ tę mizerną liczbę artykułów (na angielskiej Wikii jest ponad 2000), i w razie czego pisz. Ja działam na Dziedzictwie, więc wszelkie wiadomości mi się wyświetlą. Powodzenia, Janinka11 20:05, lut 16, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Dużo Was tu nie ma. Dzięki Zostanę dłużej. Nie przydam się zbytnio, ale postaram się Wam pomóc. Przeczytałem 4 pierwsze części Narni a 5 zacząłem. Michalc03 15:10, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Problem z usunięciem kategorii Nie ma problemu ;-) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 19:55, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Zmiana nazw artykułów Jasne, jeśli tak będzie łatwiej, to oczywiści :) Ala.kara 18:00, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Masz jakieś ciekawe fotki (Oreiusa podczas walki podczas pierwszego starcia się armii Piotra z armiią Białej Czarownicy lub Gromojara podczas walki) bardzo mi zależy wyśli mi na mojego e-maila:jakub12345677654321@interia.pl Wiki Narnia in the foreign languages I 'm Sharon, I am Administateur in Wiki Narnia in French and I can speak Pole at all then I speak a little English and very very well French, it is normal I am French. Then I wanted you ask whether you want to accept well if Wiki Narnia French makes parties of other Wiki Narnia in the foreign languages. --Del934 19:28, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia Books Footer/pl Hej, wielkie dzięki. Ja także mam nadzieję, że takie rozwiązanie zachęci do zaglądania czytelników na wiki o takiej tematyce, tak jak wiki o anime. Pozdrawiam i jeszcze raz dziękuję, --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 16:16, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)